Tu Infierno Fue Mi Cielo
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Un pequeño escrito acerca de los sentimientos de Reiner al recordar su vida con "los demonios" de los muros. Basado en el capítulo 94 del manga. ONE-SHOT


**ADVERTENCIA: ¡SPOILERS! si no vas al tanto con el manga y quieres evitar algún spoiler te recomiendo que no leas el fic.**

Después de leer el capítulo 94 me quedé con la espina de escribir acerca de esos sentimientos que Reiner no pudo expresar a su familia para no ser considerado traidor, por lo que escribí este corto oneshot, espero les guste!

* * *

Cuatro largos años habían pasado desde su retorno de la isla paraíso, asumiendo en ese entonces la responsabilidad por el fracaso de la misión, teniendo que realizar misiones de alto riesgo para demostrar su lealtad a Mare, llegando a ser conocido en la actualidad como "el general Braun", uno de los guerreros que portaba uno de los 4 poderes titanes que Mare poseía, teniendo él al acorazado.

Sin embargo, 4 años no habían sido suficientes para poder olvidar lo sucedido en aquella misión, esos recuerdos de su estancia en la milicia dentro de los muros siempre regresaban, atormentándolo cada noche, cada momento en que su mente parecía tener un espacio para pensar, hacía mucho que ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, él ya no era el mismo niño de aquellos días que solo quería ser un guerrero para darle una mejor vida a su madre, y quizás, poder conocer a su padre.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, el guerrero no podía conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos rodeaban lo sucedido apenas hace unas horas en la cena con su familia, cuando les había hablado acerca de su misión, un tema que realmente quería olvidar, pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería.

" _Esos niños son demonios"_ ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo?, toda su vida se lo habían repetido hasta llegar a creérselo, hasta llegar el punto de querer eliminarlos para que el mundo estuviera "en paz". Lo que nunca se imaginó, fue encontrar un panorama totalmente distinto al que él y sus compañeros se imaginaban, no tardaron en darse cuenta que aquellos supuestos "demonios", solo eran personas al igual que ellos, personas asustadas por las enormes bestias llamadas Titanes.

A pesar de ello, tenían una misión que debían cumplir para volver a casa, y el deseo de volver a sus hogares, con sus familias, era mucho más importante para ellos que las vidas de esa gente impura. Así que destruyeron una de las grandes murallas, solo para ver como los titanes comunes asesinaban a cuanta persona se les cruzara, fue como aventar un serillo a la paja, en cuestión de minutos todo se tiño de rojo, y ya no había marcha atrás.

Sin poder seguir acostado, Reiner se sentó en uno de los lados de su cama, esos sentimientos volvían hacia él, una gran tristeza lo inundaba por dentro aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

-Maldición…- dijo, en medio del silencio de la noche, tratando de contener las emociones que no había dejado fluir desde hacía mucho.

Recordaba las ocasiones en las que Sasha cometía estupideces junto con Connie, y él reía por ello, en los entrenamientos, dejándose ganar por Eren para que tuviera confianza y aprendiera a pelear, de entre todos esos pensamientos no podía faltar ella, la que por un tiempo se hacía llamar Krista Lenz, pero resultó ser Historia Reiss, un miembro de la familia real y por quien sintió un profundo sentimiento que tal vez, podía llamar amor.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a caer, podía recordarse claramente feliz, siendo alguien muy popular y querido entre la tropa 104, siempre visto como el soldado ejemplo, como un hermano mayor, y sabía bien que no era el único que se encontraba en esa situación, pudo notar que Annie también dudaba, o al menos pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando asesinaron a ese chico pecoso de nombre Marco.

-Ese lugar era un infierno…- volvió a decir, sin dejar de pensar en aquellos días lejos de su hogar, conviviendo con desconocidos por más de 3 años, desconocidos que a final de cuentas llegó a considerar como sus amigos, sus hermanos, llegando a prometer que al llegar a la vejez beberían cerveza juntos, no podía haber una mentira que lo hiciera más feliz que esa, pero la cruel realidad era otra, nunca llegaría a la vejez ya que su tiempo estaba contado, nunca estaría con ellos hasta el final pues él era un guerrero y ellos sus enemigos.

-A pesar de ello te envidio, Eren…- decía, asentando los codos en sus piernas y su mirada cabizbaja, recordando al mencionado.

- _Porque tú pudiste disfrutar de tu familia tranquilamente, no conociste la crueldad de ser marginado por tener esta sangre maldita… este lugar también ha sido un infierno, sin embargo… tu infierno fue mi cielo_ \- pensó, quedando con los recuerdos felices de aquellos días que jamás volverían, al igual que sus compañeros de batalla caídos.

- _Dentro de poco estaré con ustedes… en un verdadero cielo-_

* * *

Y eso fue todo, de verdad espero haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en otra historia!


End file.
